Gunning Down Romance
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Well, its YukiKyo. Kyo is sucidial and gang-raped on a daily bases but it has a happy ending when I get to it.
1. Default Chapter

Gunning Down Romance  
By: Shadow Cat17  
And help (which I need) from Sword Lady  
  
Cat: Hi!!!  
  
Sword: What's up?  
  
Manty Chan: I am! See! I'm flying!  
  
Shadow: Have you been hanging out with Momiji again? *narrow eyes* And how much sugar have you had? And did you give any to Cat?  
  
Manty Chan: *opens mouth*We-  
  
Elwin:HELLO!!! HELLO!!!! HEL-  
  
Kivan:*claps hands over her mouth* Yes. A lot. No. She gave it to the brat!  
  
Trinton: Hi, Elwin!! You want to play with me and Manty-Chan?  
  
Elwin: Sure!  
  
Ihsan: *watches the three run off* Don't steal anything now. Hello Kivan, *walks up behind him and starts massaging his shoulders* ,you seem tense, lets go relax and allow them to start. *the two walk off* (snicker, snicker)  
  
Sword: Do I want to know where they're going?  
  
Elwin: *yelling from a distance* To the bedroom!!!!!! Now Kivan will be smiling again!!! YEAH!!!  
  
Everyone:*sweat drop*  
  
Shadow: Why am I stuck with you people? Why me?  
  
Sess: *walks in* Shadow, Sword and Cat told me to watch your blood pressure so get over here. Oh, yeah, we also have to start with trying for a heir. *the two leave* (wink, wink)  
  
Sword: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I told you so! Pay up Cat! *holds out hand* (nudge, nudge)  
  
Cat: Damn! I lost! That was a good bag of candy! *hands over a big bag of sweets* I thought he'd object while people were around!  
  
Sword: *puts arm on Cat's shoulder* You got to be able to judge men. They are habitual creatures by nature. And if you've dated one, you've dated them all. Save you're true love. They take their time in showing up.  
  
Cat: You know its kinda quite here. Ummmmmmmmm..... oh I know!! *snaps fingers, Hatori and Haru appear* Good!! Now that our husbands are here we can start with the story!!! (Can you say foreshadowing?)  
  
Sword: *Arms around Haru (her husband)* It's a Kyo/Yuki fic.  
  
Hatori: My wife does not own Fruits Basket or else I would never have a quite moment in my life. *gets hit over the head with a frying pan* But I love her VERY MUCH so I wouldn't change a thing about her.  
  
Haru: Suck up.  
  
Hatori: What? I really do!  
  
Cat: I don't own the song Gunning Down Romance that's by Savage Garden  
  
*...* Song lyrics  
  
*~*Story*~*  
  
*Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
  
And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins  
  
In your veins  
  
Love come quickly  
  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
  
It's on the brink  
  
Love come quickly  
  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
  
It's in my skin*  
  
Alone, like always, yeah I'm depressed, I know it. And yes before you ask I'm suicidal. Why do you think I keep getting into fights with the Cow, Rat, and Boar, I'm hoping that maybe one of them will hurt me enough that'll I'll die or can't feel this pain in my heart anymore. And yes I tried to kill myself before, I have the scars and the knife, its tucked away with my poems.  
  
Yes, I write poems, the mutt isn't the only writer in the family, except that no one would pay any attention to what I write, except for maybe Kagura, but I don't want her attention, I want his. Alone, standing on the roof, peering through the fence, I'm watching him. I sigh as I sit cross-legged on the roof and look away from the scene of him surrounded by all of his admirers. I pull out an black leather journal and a pen, I always use pen because I can't take back the words I write, like I can't take back the words I say.  
  
My Secret of Sin  
  
I have a secret,  
  
So I can't tell.  
  
No one can know because its an evil secret with two nasty things.  
  
The scars on my wrist are covered by the symbol of my monster.  
  
Also the one I love I shouldn't love, the love is unholy and I have to die.  
  
I have to die before the one I love can know, I truly do  
  
Because the one you should hate you should never love,  
  
My lover is the dark one, the caretaker of death,  
  
He courts me every night,  
  
With my bloody knife.  
  
I lean back on the roof and stare at the sky and let myself cry.  
  
*Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
  
They're morphine  
  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
  
Rarely seen  
  
Love I beg you  
  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
  
The world of two  
  
Love don't leave me  
  
Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true  
  
I really do*  
  
The center of attention of babbling idiots, I would much rather be with an idiot that has some intelligence of me then them. They don't know the first thing about me, but you do. You probably know more than you let on, I see you, I notice you, so why don't you notice me? I feel a pair of eyes watching me and look up, there you are in all your feline glory, looking like the sensual cat you are, your not some monster, far from it, you're my support in this crazy thing we call life. But how can I tell you, I don't even know if you swing my way, I mean you are _engaged_ to Kagura, even if she did threaten you. Your eyes move to the side and seem to stare at the dull rooftop, why won't you look at me, what is so entering about the roof? I want to look longer, admiring you from a far like always, but the president of the student council needs my advice on something and those stupid, annoying, idiotic fan girls are chanting some stupid 'I love Yuki' slogan. Stupid.  
  
*I'm gunning down romance  
  
It never did a thing for me  
  
But heartache and misery  
  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy.*  
  
My eyes follow you as you walk towards home finally managing to free yourself from your admirers. They believe you to be perfect but in fact you just give the appearance of perfection. I walk down to the court yard and slip out the front gate with out any fuss, after all I'm not with you so why should they notice me.  
  
*Love don't leave me*  
  
I walk down a street I know so well, I've been dragged here many times by members of the family who hate me, and their not even cursed! I don't think Akito knows about this because somehow I feel that he would never approve, because he has never hurt me physically like Yuki, just mentally and emotionally, he just doesn't want to get himself dirty or tainted by touching me. My eyes take on a frightened, child look, I know because I saw my reflection in a passing store window as I walk to a rundown bar filled with drunken bastards, that do nothing but drink and indulge in sexual pleasures from the male whores here. I seem to be the favorite because if I don't show up, they'll come to my house and hurt my family. And I can't let them do that! I have to protect them! They even threatened to call an Asylum on Akito and I can't allow that because its not his fault! So I have to do this, better me than them, after all I already am a monster.  
  
They're gone, its all over, I can go home, but I don't want to move. They are so rough, there's so much blood, I think they ripped something, oh god how can I keep living like this, having eight drunken slobs take me every night, and it wouldn't be so bad if they just raped me, but they have to beat me up, and kiss me, and make me suck them off. I'll never be clean again, and I can never regain my virginity that I lost when I was six, or my first kiss that I was saving for my lovely, pure Rat. I just want to curl up in a ball and die. I feel my body changing into that of an orange cat, as I stay curled up in a tight ball weeping for the most precious treasures that I have lost.  
  
I wake up naked, bruised, violated on a beer soaked bed smelling like sex. I can't go home, they'll ask questions, so I pull on my tattered clothes grab my bag and limp out of the room, heading for my two best friends house. They know what's going on but can't stop it because they can't, I won't allow them to get involved and hurt. I reach their small but quaint house and knock on the door. It's answered by a 25 year old purple haired female with vivid gold eyes. She takes one look at me and opens the door wide and beckons me in, standing next to her is a 20 year old light blue haired female with vivid silver eyes, they are both worried I can tell by their eyes but they don't say a word. They are lovers, and the purpled haired one is Ella, and she's a healer and an empathy, a member of the spirit foxes, the light blue haired one is Elspeth she is a tracker and a fighter, a member of the spirit wolves. They have human colors and configurations when they are out in the human world but at home they drop their guises. Ella moves and heals me while Elspeth gets a warm bath ready, they don't speak much, but I love them all the same, they are the mothers I've never had. I pull out my journal again and write another poem.  
  
Broken Wings  
  
So many things I hide,  
  
So many emotions locked inside,  
  
One is shown,  
  
The rest is hidden,  
  
I have walls,  
  
But they are cracked and falling down,  
  
Two pillars remain, a fox, a wolf.  
  
Ripped apart have I been,  
  
No longer do I want to see this face.  
  
No longer do I want air to pass into my lungs.  
  
No longer do I want the blood to flow through my veins.  
  
No longer do I want to feel the warmth of the sun.  
  
I'm cold, I'm broken, I've fallen,  
  
Won't something help me up,  
  
Why do I bloody my knife,  
  
Why do I hide my scars,  
  
Why do I still live?  
  
Dark one come and claim me as your lover,  
  
Take me far below the Earth,  
  
Wrap me in your darkness,  
  
Warm me by your fiery hearth.  
  
Because no longer can I fly,  
  
Because one can't fly on broken wings  
  
And my wings have been broken so many times,  
  
That I don't want to fly away any more.  
  
I close my book and say bye to Ella and Elspeth and walk towards home. My eyes looking at the sidewalk, my will to live is eroding away. Maybe Akito is right, no one can love me. I'm the cat, I'm tainted, I can't be loved, especially by one so pure as you, my lovely Rat.  
  
*Take these broken wings  
  
I'm going to take these broken wings  
  
And learn to fly  
  
And learn to fly away  
  
And learn to fly away*  
  
I walk into an quiet house and sneak up to my room, its Friday we don't have school tomorrow so they won't miss me in the morning. I pull open a drawer and pull out a knife that is brown with dried blood and bring it across my arm. I watch as the blood oozes out and think that maybe when I'm locked up, like the monster that I am, that my darling Rat will know how I feel. But that is just a dream, and I better clean up before bed.  
  
*I'm gunning down romance*  
  
TBC.  
  
Cat: This is just the first part, I plan to have at least two to four more chapters. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Gunning Down Romance  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: Hey!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!! And here's chapter two!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Shut the hell up!!  
  
Trinton: What's wrong with her?  
  
Manty-Chan: Not sure, it is Shadow after all.  
  
Ihsan: Well, both Cat and Shadow are working on very little sleep, Cat's hyper and Shadow's pissed.  
  
Trinton & Manty-Chan: OOOOOOOOOOH!  
  
Cat: Anyway I don't own Fruits Basket because if I did Hatori would be mine!! But before we get on with the story I want to answer a few questions that came up in one of my reviews.  
  
Question 1: How Kyo get with the drunken slobs?  
  
Answer: If you read the first chapter very closely Kyo mentions that he was dragged to this place by un-cursed members of the Souma family and "sold" to the drunken slobs.  
  
Question 2: How the idiots know the family?  
  
Answer: Well, they don't know the family personally, but Souma is a common name in Japan considering there are like over 200 members of the family. I know I'm probably exaggerating but the family has to be huge and besides Shigure Souma is a well known writer and Aya is a famous designer and Hatori a famous doctor and so on. They have probably heard of the family and maybe even have some acquaintances in the family.  
  
Question 3: Why doesn't Kyo kill or injure them so they would leave him alone or he can get away?  
  
Answer: Well, he's been their whore since he was six, so his body has probably gotten used to the sexual harassment. Also since they keep threatening to hurt his family, he's scared of them. Where would he go if they damaged his family, though he is an outcast, his family is the only one who would take him in. Also the thought of his precious Yuki getting hurt scared him witless, so he doesn't do anything. Psychological problems also have a role in this, he's depressed, his family calls him a monster and almost never touches him so to be touched even in a perverted way shows him that he is not so undesirable as the Souma family wants him to believe.  
  
I hope that clears up a few things and yes Ella and Elspeth are OCs.  
  
P.S. I also do not own the song Sign of Life by: LeAnn Rimes and Crash and Burn by: Savage Garden.  
  
*...* Lyrics  
  
Chapter 2: Sign of Life and Crash and Burn  
  
*What did I just say  
  
Well I, I can't remember  
  
The room is spinning and  
  
My heart is skipping beats  
  
Cause I finally cut all the ties  
  
That were hanging on me*  
  
I woke up on Monday, my whole body hurting. I sigh as I stare dull eyed at the ceiling. Yesterday was horrible, I should have killed myself last night, surely nobody would miss me, well maybe those drunken bastards would. I woke up and got into a fight with Yuki, then that stupid cow turned black for no reason and turned me into a pulp, normally I could beat him but I was just so tired and this all happened before lunch. I was hoping for a nice peaceful day, but no, of course not, Kagura came over and showed her love for me. Oh god, why don't you just let me die! I close my eyes as the room starts to spin, remembering what happened last night at the bar. I pull my weary, battered body out from under the covers and get dressed. I cover my scars and head downstairs, Yuki falls on me in his half-asleep state and I manage a small smile, I love feeling like a support for someone even if it is for a few minutes. My eyes lock on Hatori and I notice his eyes have this look to them, Akito wants to see me. Unconsciously I wrap my arms around Yuki, as I lock eyes with Hatori. "Akito wants to see me, doesn't he?" Hatori is surprised but quickly recovers, "Yes." "When?" "As soon as possible." "Alright let me set him down and grab something to eat and we can go." Hatori nods and I sigh in relief maybe, just maybe Akito can make them go away. I finish what I have to do and follow Hatori to the car. Why can't I break my ties? Why?  
  
*It's a sign of life  
  
To be so confused  
  
You jump and it feels  
  
Like your falling*  
  
Kyo is coming down stairs and as soon as he walks into the kitchen I collapse on him. I have an excuse, I'm half-asleep and don't know what I'm doing. I feel his arms wrap around me, giving me the support that I so need, my eyes widen when Akito wanted to see my precious kitten and he confused me even more when he became relaxed instead of tense, what is wrong with my kitten.  
  
*You find the hope, the strength, the heart  
  
And just when you think there's nothing left  
  
Cause when it feels just like you're drowning  
  
That's when you fight for every breath  
  
You find the faith, the will, the words  
  
To break through the silence and the pain  
  
Cause when it feels just like you're dyin'  
  
That's a sign of life*  
  
I bow my head at Akito's words, willing myself not to believe them but I can't help it, I do. Akito is pacing back and forth, I can't hate him, he's so fragile and sicly and he can save me.  
  
"YOU ARE SO UGLY! DO YOU THINK ANYBODY COULD EVER LOVE SUCH A DISGUSTING MONSTER LIKE YOU! YOU ARE SO TAINTED! YOU GIVE A BAD NAME TO THE FAMILY!" Akito yells at me and I cringe, normally I would make some kind of retort but everything he says is true. All of a sudden he's kneeling in front of me and tilting my chin up. "What's wrong kitten, who hurt you? What's wrong?" Without a second thought I throw my arms around him and sob into his robes. "Lock me up now, take me away, make me disappear. Akito save me. God, please save me! Make them go away! They won't leave me alone! I just want to die! Please, please help me, oh God Akito, make the pain go away! Please! Akito make it stop, just make it stop!"  
  
*Sooner or later  
  
You come to the point  
  
Where you have to choose  
  
Who and what you want to be  
  
And I made a decision  
  
Not so long ago  
  
To be happy*  
  
My dark eyes widen in shock when the cat flung himself at me and started sobbing and begging me to make the pain go away. What ever does he mean and who are 'they'? And why does he want to be locked up, he never wanted to before, in fact I even agreed not to lock him up if he beats Yuki and I may be insane and a bastard but I never go back on my word and I always had a soft spot for our family's little kitten. "Shh.Shh. Kitten, quite down, no need to cry. I'll never let any one hurt you." He looked at me with the eyes he had before he turned six, innocent eyes, eyes that you would fall in love with at first glance. Now I know why I have a soft spot for Kyo its because he helped everybody, even me from time to time, even if we never helped him. "You promise Akito, you promise, you won't let them hurt me." "Of course Kyo, but I can't help you if you don't tell me who 'they' are." Kyo draws his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. "No, they'll hurt you." He whispers. I open my mouth to say something when all of a sudden a purple fox with gold eyes and six tails walks into the room followed by a blue wolf with silver eyes and three tails, they transform into two females and the fox walks up to Kyo. "It's okay Kit, you don't have to say anything, we'll tell him. Shh...Shh...just relax Kit, we're here to heal you." I turn to the wolf with a question in my eyes and she gives me an impish grin, "We're spirit guardians for your family, we protect the cursed from outside magic and once the cat is accepted we'll heals its demon and the head. But we can't break the curse, no, only the person or his/her kin can break it and nobody of the kin seems to want to do that. But anyway we'll show you where some family of yours sold Kyo." And in a blink of an eye we're standing outside and across from a rundown old bar and from the way Kyo is clinging to the fox and watching the eight men outside with fright, I figured out these drunken slobs are the 'they.' The fox whispers to Kyo, "Kit, they can't see us, they can't hurt you, your safe." Kyo still shrinks away from the eight guys and whimpers. I strain my ears to hear their conversation.  
  
"I can't wait until tonight."  
  
Oh, yes that little brat is still just as tight from when he was six."  
  
"Can you believe that our little slave never took it into his mind to run."  
  
"We threatened his family and you know how disgustingly close those Souma's are."  
  
They all laugh at that and walk into the bar, my hands clench and my eyes narrow. I turn to the spirits and ask if they can get Kyo ready for school and they give me this look like I'm insane or something. I sigh and say, "Well he's less likely to kill himself around Yuki, then he would if he was alone." The two females give me a look of surprise and the fox says in a soft voice "Yes, your right, we will. By the way I'm Ella and the wolf is Elspeth." The wolf looks at me in surprise and I let out a chuckle. "I may be a bastard but I'm not cold-hearted, I've seen the way they look at each other and if they confess to each other, I wish them the best of luck and I just want them to be happy." I march across the street, ready to give those lowlifes a piece of my mind. Nobody hurts a member of my family and gets away with it and if Kyo wants to be part of the Zodiac I will grant him apart of it. After all I want my family to be happy.  
  
*Break down  
  
Shattered  
  
My reflection is scattered  
  
Like ashes in the wind* (took out last line to fit the story)  
  
I walk into my classroom and hand the teacher the note of why I'm so late and sat at my desk putting my head in my arms. Gods, I'm so tired! I really have no will to go on except for Yuki, oh God how can I ever entertain thoughts of me and him together after I've been tainted.  
  
*When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When the darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore*  
  
Oh my poor kitten, what's wrong with you, you seem so, so lifeless, what happened to my full of life kitten, I don't believe that I could survive if anything happened to you, you're my pillar of strength so why don't we lean on each other? The bell rings singling the end of the school day and you rush out of the room, I watch in disappointment, I'll have no one to walk with today because Torhu left early for her job or something, I wasn't really paying attention because I was so worried about you. I walk outside to see you surrounded by boys and girls alike asking about me and I get upset, if they want to know about me they should ask me, I see Haru and Momiji walking towards main house but I turn my undivided attention to you. You look like a frightened kitten the way your back is up against a tree and your eyes are darting back and forth, I make my way over to you, calm and collected but inside I'm seething. How could they corner you like this, can't they see your sick? I mean your beautiful vibrant eyes are dull, you silky hair is hanging limply on your forehead, your skin is pale and you have dark circles under your eyes, how can they ask you questions about me, ME!? Whom they know you don't like, my heart twists at that thought, and how obvious it is that you aren't feeling well, idiots! All of a sudden you let out an anguished howl, and never before have you sounded just like a cat in pain until this very moment. You fall to your knees and hold your head in your hands as if it was just to much weight for you to hold. "Please, please, just leave me alone. Please! If you want to know more about him, why don't you ask him yourselves! Please just go, just leave me alone." You beg, my eyes widen at that, you never beg, never, ever, what is wrong? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? One of the girls moves to comfort you and you leave through the gap in nob and blot towards Shigure's house and I run after you. Something's wrong, something is really wrong, I have to find out what's wrong, I have to, I love you so much that I hate seeing you in pain.  
  
*Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone*  
  
I catch up to you and grasp your arm. "Why are you acting so weird? What's wrong? Kyo talk to me! You're really starting to scare me. Your eyes look so dead, what happened, where's all your life, I don't like how your acting. I want to know what happened so that I can help you." Your eyes widen in fright as you stare me, you yank your arm out of my grasp. "WHY DO YOU CARE, YOU DAMN RAT! WHY DO YOU THINK I'LL COME TO YOU FOR HELP?" Then you ran away from m and I stand rooted to the spot staring at your retreating back, I look down at my hand and notice there's this gritty substance on my hand, and I rub my fingers together it seems like some kind of cosmetic or something but why would I get it from Kyo's arm? No matter you need help and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. I run to the house and walk into a quite house, Torhu's at work and Shigure's some where, I run up to your room and fling the door open. There you are laying on the floor, your skin is pale, your eyes are closed but that's not what made my asthma kick in, it was the blood that was oozing out of your left arm, and the dirty, bloody knife laying beside you. I fall to my knees, my lungs are pinching me and air refuses to pass through me lungs but I don't care, you tried to kill yourself and the only thing that matters right now is you, I crawl towards you and shake you, well try to anyway. I hate being weak, your eyes open halfway and you stare at me, you jump up and wrap your hoodie around your cut arm, its not my little cuts but one long one and run to my room. You come back and prop me up against your chest giving me my inhaler, while I was getting my breath back I read a poem in a book that was open to it, its called Secret of Sin. I look up at him and say in a raspy voice "If that is a sin, then I share it because I feel the same way about you." You stare at me in shock and I smile as I lean against his chest regaining my breath "I love you Kyo very, very much." "Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Torhu!" We hear Haru yell. He walks to Kyo's room and looks in. "I'll call Hatori" and he walks away.  
  
I was surprised to say the least in what I found in Kyo's room but I'm not going to spas out about it because that won't help the situation. Well, it's a good thing Shigure's not here, he would go ballistic and I don't believe Torhu could handle Kyo almost killing himself and Yuki having an asthma attack, I get the answering machine to Hatori's office and curse under my breath. Where the hell is he!? Well, since nobody is home here and he's not in his office he must be at Aya's. Aya answers the phone "Hello! Thank you for calling me! How may I help you!?!" "Snake shut-up and put Hatori on the phone. Its Haru calling and its urgent." "Okie- docky!" I sweat drop, sometimes that man is too hyper. "Hello." "Hatori, I suggest you get over to Shigure's house now, Yuki had a severe asthma attack, and Kyo tried to kill himself." "WHAT!? What do you mean Kyo tried to kill himself? I'll be right there!" The next thing I hear is a dial tone and I walk upstairs to help.  
  
I look up when Haru comes in. "Well?" "Hatori's coming. How is he?" "Well, I bandaged him up as best I could and he just fell asleep. Help me clean up the floor." Five minutes into cleaning when Hatori walks into the room and looks at the situation. "I think I'll go home now. Bye." Haru leaves and I smile, Haru is so understanding. Hatori walks over to Kyo and examines him. "He has to go to the hospital. The things I have in my office aren't sufficient enough, he's lost so much blood and I can examine him better at the hospitable." My face goes pale and I stare at Hatori. "Its really that bad?" "I might be over reacting a bit but its better to be safe than sorry." I nod my head has my hand unconsciously stroke his forehead. "He's going to be okay, right?" Hatori just looks at me "You really care for him, right?" "Yeah, I do." "Well then come on, I want to examine him as quickly as possible." Hatori picks up Kyo and walks out to his car. I follow but then stop and pick up Kyo's journel.  
  
*When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day*  
  
I'm sitting in the waiting room read your journal and crying, something must be really wrong if Hatori would call in for a second and third opinion, I wish they'd tell me what's going on but I think I have an idea from your poems.  
  
Broken Doll  
  
In the darkness I'll stay  
  
The lights so far away  
  
Nothing but a broken doll  
  
To be played with then thrown away  
  
So torn, so used, so ugly  
  
Nothing but a broken doll  
With lifeless eyes  
  
Staring blankly at the dark one  
  
Pleading with the dark one to take me to bed  
  
To stop the pain, the feelings  
  
Nothing but a broken doll.  
  
That's just one of your many poems, they're all about wanting to die, forbidden love, cutting yourself, and... and being raped. I cover my face with my hands, my poor, poor kitten! Why didn't you tell me, I would've helped you. I look up as Hatori walks out of your room and walks towards me. His face is pale and he looks like he's ready to cry. "How is he? He's going to be okay, right? What's wrong?" I ask him my eyes with worry. He looks at me with tired and upset eyes. "I'll be blunt with you. It's not looking good, not good at all. From the tests we've ran it shows that he's been ganged-raped since he was six and has been cutting himself since he was ten." No. But...he's going to be okay, right?" Hatori shakes his head. "I truly don't know, I really don't know. For him to fully recover he's going to need people he loves around him and with out family that is hard because not many Souma's like him simply because he is the cat." "Can I go in and see him?" "Sure just be careful and don't start a fight with him. Though I don't think you will." I nod my head and walk into Kyo's hospitable room. My poor, poor kitten. I sit in a chair next to his bed and take one of his pale hands in my own. I'll always be here for you.  
  
*Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash than crash and burn  
  
You're not alone*  
  
I feel a warm weight in my hand and I open heavy eyes to stare sleepily at a hospitable wall. I turn my head to face the worried amethyst eyes of Yuki. "Hey beautiful its great to see you awake." His unoccupied hand strokes my forehead. "I'm not beautiful, look at me I let myself be used." "Oh kitten, you'll always be beautiful to me no matter what those bastards did to you." I stare at Yuki in shock he never cursed, never ever. He smiles at me "I love you, you silly cat. And it would have to take more that this to make me stop loving you. In fact this has made me love you even more and my wish to protect you increase tenfold, I love you Kyo and no one, not even Akito can change that." And with that he gives me a kiss on the lips that is so full of love I thought my heart might burst.  
  
*Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breath again*  
  
When we break away for air I can't help but drown in the crimson eyes of my love. "I love you too, Yuki. But I'm afraid, I don't know if I can stop." He looks at me with such frightened eyes that I can't help but slip into the bed with you and gather you close to my chest. "Don't worry love, I'll be here for you. Always and forever."  
  
*When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart*  
  
We both look up as Akito walks into the room. I feel Yuki pulling me close but I'm not afraid, Akito said he'd help me and I believe him. Akito smiles and shakes his head in expiration. "Well it's about time, you two." He walks over to my side of the bed "How are you feeling kitten?' "Not that good. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cause any in convince for anybody."  
  
"Don't' be ridiculous. 'Kito and I had loads of fun disposing of those pieces of trash."  
  
"And do you know how much trouble I went through making their deaths look like an accident 'peth?"  
  
"Chill El, its not like anybody would go against a Souma, they're too inflectional." I stare into the black eyes of my two best friends, it always amazes me about how different they look from their demon form to their human form. In their human form they have deep black eyes, jet black hair and tan skin, totally different from the paleness of their demon forms. "Hatori mentioned that you need to get away fro awhile to heal. You'll never be completely healed but your wounds will mend. El and 'peth agreed to take the two of you to their country home to heal and strengthen your relationship." Akito says in his silky voice. I smile as I cuddle close to Yuki, content right now. Akito's right, I'll never be completely healed but I can heal and with the support of my two best friends, Akito, and my love I think I can go on living.  
  
*Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone*  
  
I close my eyes and smile. I'm not alone and I believe I'll never, ever be alone again.  
  
End  
  
Cat: Well, that was bitter sweet. And I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I made the characters Ooc especially Akito but I can't find it in my heart to hate the poor man. Well, I hope you review!!! 


End file.
